warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Tesla
eléctrica, electrocutando a los enemigos al alcance. | cost = 0 / 1 / 2 / 3 | damage = 80 / 100 / 120 / 150 (arc damage) 15 (contact damage) | range = 7 / 8 / 10 / 12 m | duration = 40 s (duration) 5 / 6 / 7 / 10 (charges) | cardonly = } |info = * Vauban releases an electrically-charged grenade that adheres to any surface. On contact with an enemy, the grenade will deal 15 damage. If an enemy approaches the grenade within 7 / 8 / 10 / 12 meters, the grenade will discharge. A single grenade holds a maximum of 5 / 6 / 7 / 10 charges, and each charge inflicts 80 / 100 / 120 / 150 damage. Charges are fired once every 3 seconds. Each grenade has a duration of 40 seconds; when a grenade uses a charge, its duration is paused for 0.75 seconds. ** Arc damage and contact damage are affected by Fuerza de habilidades, and the contact damage can be increased by body-part multipliers. ** The arc damage has a low status chance. An Electricity proc will chain 50% of the initial damage to surrounding enemies in a small area of effect while briefly stunning the initial target. ** For more information about the contact damage, see this blog and this follow-up. ** Each grenade can deal a total of 400 / 600 / 840 / 1500 damage. Sticking a grenade directly on an enemy can potentially deal that entire amount to the enemy for its duration. ** Number of charges is affected by Duración de habilidades, while the grenade duration is not. *** Because of this, the maximum number of usable charges is capped at 18. ** A grenade can only target one enemy at a time, expending a single charge per attack. ** Attack range is affected by Rango de habilidades. ** Grenades can only attack enemies in line of sight (cannot shoot through walls or corners). * Does not attack the Stalker. * Can be used while performing many actions without interrupting them, including reloading. * Can be cast multiple times while active. *'Bug': Tesla will deal 150 damage per shock for clients regardless of mods. Higher or lower power strength does not affect damage at all. **The same goes for links dealt by Enlace Tesla, damage is at base for clients regardless of mods. |augment = |tips = *Place on allies such as hostages, fellow Warframes, or even sentinels to create a sort of melee protection sphere. Best used on Rhino/Excalibur Warframe with their Rhino Charge/Slash Dash ability. *Placing several Tesla in exactly the same spot will result in the charges being released at nearly the same time, and placing them in a line will result in each firing one at a time as an enemy approaches, dealing more constant damage. *Placing several Tesla on a rotating body allows the Teslas to possibly "orbit" into range of an enemy, and giving them all a chance to fire at said enemy. This effectively increases the range and increases the Tesla group's overall rate of fire. * Works best against Corpus and less effective against other factions, while still acting as a moderate damage tool. **Electrical damage deals normal damage to shields, and only deals extra damage to unshielded MOAs, so it is realistically best for Infested. **Grineer armor will reduce the damage dealt considerably. |max = Maximización es una forma de especialización: los mods pueden ser mezclados para dar lugar a valores que varían entre los límites de gama alta listados aquí. Haga clic en cualquier enlace de maximización para aprender cómo construirla. *Maximizar la duración de habilidades increases number of charges to 28 theoretically, which caps at up to 18 practically due to the grenade duration. **Reduces attack range to 4.08 meters. *Maximizar la eficiencia de habilidades reduces cost to 6.25 energy. **Reduces number of charges to 4'''. *Maximizar el rango de habilidades increases attack range to '''30 meters. **Reduces arc damage to 60 per charge and contact damage to 6'''. *Maximizar la fuerza de habilidades increases arc damage to '''448.5 per charge and contact damage to 44.85. **Increases cost to 38.75 energy. **Reduces number of charges to 7. |bugs = *Tesla will target friendlies created by Sombras de los muertos while dealing no damage to them.}} Véase también *Vauban de:Tesla en:Tesla it:Tesla ru:Тесла Category:Vauban